Lost Weekend
'Lost Weekend:' An Indie-Rock band hailing from Locust Valley and Bayville that have been a band since 2009, now semi-defunt. The band still plays on occasion. 'Band History:' Previously titled "Media Rehab" the Indie Rock band Lost Weekend was formally created in the summer of 2009 after vocalist/guitarist Zach Rowe joined drummer Richie Straub, guitarist Nick Mihaltses, and bassist Pete Barell. During that summer they released and self recorded two demos (Get It Right, Dear Natalie) to mixed peer reaction. The next demo that they released, titled "Casual Tragedies" was to be their first step towards musical maturity. By the coming of 2010 the band had evolved, setting their sights on breaking into the music scene with a show at Rockville Centre's Vibe Lounge on April 24th. During this period of time they penned many songs which would later make it to their "Wake Up" CD the next year. Following the April 24th show the band played two cancer relief charity shows for the Locust Valley Highschool Relay For Life program, as well as numerous smaller functions. Before the approaching summers recording, the band experienced a stream of tragedy when singer Zach Rowe received a neck injury during a baseball game, as well as another friend hospitalized at the same time. This hampered morale, but did not stop them from performing a June 11th show at the Vibe Lounge, their last before packing up and going home to record. Lost Weekend went "into the studio" in early July 2010 to record their eight song CD. Utilizing the recording skills of drummer Richie Straub, as well as advice from drummer/recording specialist Dan Gluszak, the band spent that summer and fall recording their independent eight track CD titled "Wake Up". After mastering by Mike Kalajian, the band released the CD on January 7th 2011 to much appraisal. The band released three of their songs (Sunken Toy Ships, Mugger, Casual Tragedies) to their myspace page on January 9th, and have also released photographs from the show. Lost Weekend continued playing live shows before drummer Richie Straub departed for college in 2011. Before this, however they released a final song, "Travelers in A Major" -- the song a nostalgic riff on going away to college and leaving hometown life. Finally, the rest of the band members dispersed for college life by 2012. They still play occasionally, slowly working on new material that will be released at an unknown date. 'Discography:' Get It Right (single demo track, 2009) Dear Natalie (single demo track, 2009) Casal Tragedies (single demo track, 2009) Wake Up (2011) Travelers in A Major (single, 2011) 'Fun Facts:' - "Sunken Toy Ships" was initially a concept and name that vocalist/guitarist Zach Rowe and bassist Pete Barell were going to use for an acoustic side project -Nick and Pete have been in bands togethor since 2007, in which Nick was manager for a band titled "Void". That band morphed into "Shore Road" in which Richie played secondary guitars briefly in, Nick taking lead. When that band collapsed, Richie, Nick, and Pete went on to form a band an unnamed jam project, later title "Tide Index", before they found singing talents in Zach Rowe. In spring of 2009, that band briefly became "Media Rehab" before shifting to the final name of "Lost Weekend" -Richie Straub and Nick Mihaltses have joined other bands post-Lost Weekend. Straub, based in Philadelphia, plays drums with Darla, WC Lindsay and SHMNS. Mihaltses is part of the duo Lehman Brothers. -While "Doctor" features piano and E-Bow guitar effects only in the recorded track, the band performs it live with full instrumentation. -"Doctor" features ambient backround speech from the hallways of Locust Valley Highschool. -The band express their love of Cheeze-Its as "fuel for the band". They also enjoy pokemon as seen in a summer 2010 podcast video. 'Links:' Lost Weekend Facebook Page www.myspace.com/lostweekendrock Live June 11th 2010 Semi Charmed Life Cover Live April 24th Part One Live April 24th Part Two